A Friend for Christmas
by BlueNBlackNeko
Summary: Kakashi and Obito are spending Christmas together and Obito decides Kakashi needs to get more into the spirit of Christmas. Slight ObiKaka


Authors Note: I don't own any characters in Naruto. And this is kind of AU where Obito survives the cave in and is still recovering. It's kind of a side story from my other ObiKaka fanfiction, The Despair of Warfare, so yeah. Hope you like it! And Merry Christmas!

* * *

Obito sat in his wheel chair in the living room looking through Kakashi meager movie collection, "Kakashi, do you do anything fun?"

Kakashi looked over from the kitchen, "Of course, why?"

"You have the worst movie collection ever and all of your books are about ninja stuff."

"Well considering we're ninja."

"And you don't have a Christmas tree, do you even celebrate Christmas?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes, while bringing the tea over, sometimes Uchiha could be a real pain.

"Of course I celebrate Christmas, I just don't see the point in a Chrismas tree, the lights are a waist of electricity, when an ornament breaks, there's glass everywhere, and not to mention all the pine needles that get everywhere."

Uchiha looked down at the tea and stared at Kakashi again, "And you don't have any cocoa."

"I'm sorry I'm no good at Christmas, but I have other concerns such as protecting the village."

The Uchiha glared, "You're no fun Hatake, probably should've gone to Rin's place instead."

In the end Obito got his way. Kakashi sighed and looked through his closet for a scarf and his winter coat. The green scarf with shuriken printed on it was so old and tattered that he really didn't know why he still kept it. He supposed it was because it was the very last present he'd gotten from his father. He put it on gingerly. Obito was already wearing his when Kakashi got his on. He helped the Uchiha out the door but let him wheel himself around the village. Kakashi hated going shopping, he bought a container of hot cocoa grumbling inwardly about the whiny raven haired ninja. Obito smiled at his friend and carried the cocoa back, he stopped at promptly though in front of a store. Kakashi stopped as well "What?"

"Hold on, I've gotta get something here," He wheeled himself in and Kakashi followed. Obito quickly took a reef and went up to the counter. After paying for it, he handed it to kakashi, "There, at least now it'll look like you're not some Scrooge."

"Whatever."

OBito frowned, did Kakashi always have to make an ass of himself. He watched kakashi's back and then a rather wonderful idea came to mind at that moment. He grinned and picked up a handful of snow and attempted to make a ball with it with his left hand. Kakashi stopped promptly, "Are you coming?"

_Splat!_ Kakashi felt the ice cold snow hit his face and he wiped it off, "Obito, grow up!"

Obito laughed, of all the pranks he'd ever played on Kakashi this had ended the best. Kakashi hadn't been expecting a snowball from a cripple.

"Aw come on! You're so serious! You never have any fun."

"fun is for people who don't have anything else to do."

Obito frowned, he gave up, Kakashi was too serious for his own good and while Obito could admit that in the past he often didn't take certain things seriously enough at least he knew how to have fun. He grumbled as he began wheeling his wheel chair towards the silver haired boy until something hit him square in the face. He felt shocked and then heard a light chuckle. He wiped the snow off of his face and stared in shock at the silver haired boy who stood before him with his eyes crinkled and he knew that wretched kid was grinning behind that stupid mask of his. The weird part was that he was actually laughing and he had another snowball in his hand. He tossed it up and down.

"You weren't expecting that, huh, Uchiha?"

Obito grinned, now things were looking up. He picked up another pack of snow and threw it a but got hit again the process. He squealed and began using his sharingan on the other.

"Well, well, well, two can play at this game, Obito." Kakashi said opening his left eye.

"You wish, Kashi," He avoided the next snowball and threw another. This went on for at least another hour until in the process, their throw's got clumsy as they laughed and were covered in snow, Obito hit Minato square in the face with one. He brushed it off, and stared at them, "Obito, Kakashi, how are you guys?" he smiled, "glad you guys are actually getting along."

"Sorry Minato sensei, I didn't mean that to hit you in the face," Obito explained quickly.

Minato grinned, "Don't worry about it, Obito. Hey I got you guys some gifts."

He handed them each small rectangular packages and invited them to open them. Both tore the wrapping paper apart and beheld a book, the same book for each one, The Tale of a Gutsy Ninja, by Jiraiya.

Each stared at each other, Jiraiya was one of the three sannin and the writer of a few adult books that had been published since, however this was not one of them seemingly. They took the book greatfully and Minato smiled, "I hope you two enjoy it."

He walked off and they watched and then retreated back to Kakashi apartment. Kakashi made the cocoa and hung the reef on the door. He walked back into his apartment to find Obito sound asleep on the couch with part of the book already read. He went into the closet and took out a blanket, and put it over his friend, however it seemed Obito woke up from this slight touch.

"Hey Kakashi, did I give you my present?"

"Hmm?" Kakashi blinked, remembering he'd actually taken the time to get Obito a present this year, "That's right I have one for you."

"Really!?" this was news to Obito, Kakashi was actually taking the time to think of someone else other than himself. He took his present out of his ninja pack and handed it to Kakashi, Kakashi found his own in the closet and handed it to the raven haired ninja who rapidly ripped it apart. He beheld a badly made card and an orange scarf. He opened the card and read it:

Dear Obito,

Merry Christmas. This is actually the first time in years that I've really thought about Christmas. Thank you for everything this year. I've learned a lot about you and myself. I know I've said this many times but I can't thank you enough for opening my eyes to what I couldn't have learned otherwise. I won't tell you to get well though, because I know you're already doing that. And I know that you'll recover, because you're too stubborn to quit. Anyway thanks.

Hatake Kakashi

Obito grinned as he wrapped the scarf around his neck and smiled as Kakashi beheld his present to him. Kakashi found an odd looking kunai knife. He stared at it, it was beautiful, three prongs and he recognized it as a special lightning chakra blade.

"Thanks Obito, it's beautiful, where'd you get it?"

"I can't really tell you, it'd ruin the gift."

Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Besides, I don't think anything could be as good as my eye," he grinned.

They laughed as he set it aside. They each went to bed falling asleep almost instantly, "Merry Christmas, Kakashi."

Kakashi rolled over in his bed to face him as he sat on the couch and smiled, "Merry Christmas, Obito."


End file.
